priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Jewel Coord
Heart Jewel Coord (ハートジュエルリボン) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Silky Heart. This Coord is Mikan Shiratama's casual coord in PriPara. This coord is similar to the Heart Jewel Dandelion Coord, Heart Jewel Red Ribbon Coord, Heart Jewel Leona Coord and Heart Jewel Baby Coord, the only difference being the color. User Appearance Top A pale pink blouse with pink piping to match the strap on each shoulder, along with the fluffy bottom beneath the shirt. On each side of the torso is a chain of white hearts lined sideways, while at the center of the torso are three pink heart shaped buttons. On each side of the chest is a glittering hot pink section, beneath the frilly white and pink neck piece lined with fluffy material beneath it and a trail of hot pink glitter. On top of the neck is hot pink glittering frill lining. At the end of each sleeve are two fluffy layers of material, the top is white, the bottom is pale pink. At the center of the neck is a big pink heart-shaped gem lined in gold with glittering hot pink ribbon tails attached to the bottom. A pair of light fuchsia angel wings are attached to the top of the gem. On each side is a small pink cuff lined by white frills. Bottom A two-layer skirt that starts with a pink top lined by glittering hot pink and white ruffles. On the band is a single line of hot pink. The bottom layer is pale pink and scallop-lined with a row of upside-down white hearts between small pink bows. Tied loosely around the skirt is a thick glittery hot pink ribbon held by a pink and gold heart gem with pale pink wings attached to it, similar to the one on the top. Shoes Very pale pink pumps with thick pink bottom and heel. On top are two glittery hot pink bows with a single piece of frilly pink material. There are two pale pink straps across the ankle on each side. White socks with a glittering hot pink ribbon tied below the feathery cuff are under each shoe. Light pink material sticks out from the top of each cuff. Accessory A big pink gem shaped like a heart with gold lining and a crown on top. Pale pink angelic wings are attached to the top, while hot pink ribbon tails are coming from the bottom. Game Heart Jewel Coord is a Super Rare Lovely Coord from the brand Silky Heart. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg Anime Screenshots Solamidressingmikanaroma.png Mikan394.png Mikan393.png Mikan392.png Mikan39.png 12487260 1010808748965434 2837146833721416941 o.jpg 12487021 1010808695632106 4552933576377535811 o.jpg 12487087 1010808668965442 5764471303353379784 o.jpg 12484603 1010808665632109 5615640157179540063 o.jpg 12473660 1010808622298780 2056633124870893067 o.jpg 12465883 1010808115632164 2301368443397981525 o.jpg 12471698 1010808108965498 5479905848066193277 o.jpg 12418800 1010808062298836 1248747086428546584 o.jpg 12471786 1010808025632173 3499596884873189048 o.jpg 12465975 1010808052298837 3647310474880850757 o.jpg 12487277 1010807765632199 561652431278070813 o.jpg 12473519 1010807682298874 5904737583373271176 o.jpg 12419079 1010807675632208 5147077702327242304 o.jpg 12466372 1010807598965549 712891920906526816 o.jpg 12474082 1010807605632215 1788649206677072018 o.jpg 1502622 1010807608965548 7627420245073067012 o.jpg 12402014 1010807552298887 8818056352776749846 o.jpg 12657890 1025196187526690 7877414698896851472 o.jpg 12710954 1025194700860172 5619634875239445192 o.jpg 12698306 1025194410860201 7955992727053239301 o.jpg 12418915 1025194274193548 6889360364272388760 o.jpg 螢幕擷取畫面 (53275).png CC1gOwFUEAA3 gK.jpg CC1gVTAUsAAoKXU.jpg CC1gs6qUEAA9InH.jpg CC1j8HGVEAA5ItR.jpg CC1j4aZVAAAuzVz.jpg 1429834068 1 22 735d5ffd80a3087fa60598961bfa1499.jpg 1429167891 1 8 df56a283fa926fadea3b3a911d683f42.jpg 1429167891 1 5 c6fe3326d946754313c0b98ddad05352.jpg 1429167891 1 4 4b3fd984d16552e23a45f1ffe9c0f5c3.jpg Gñññ.png Pripara105-77.jpg 77.png 75369652178.png 369874.png 12487021 1010808695632106 4552933576377535811 o.jpg 75369652178.png Prad5-4845.jpg Prad5-4820.jpg Pri Para Episode 049 - Watch Pri Para Episode 049 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 155148.533.jpg Pri Para Episode 049 - Watch Pri Para Episode 049 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 155225.480.jpg Pri Para Episode 049 - Watch Pri Para Episode 049 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 155142.208.jpg Pri Para Episode 050 - Watch Pri Para Episode 050 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 160854.220.jpg Pri Para Episode 050 - Watch Pri Para Episode 050 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 160846.913.jpg Pri Para Episode 050 - Watch Pri Para Episode 050 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 160950.076.jpg Pri Para Episode 050 - Watch Pri Para Episode 050 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 160949.095.jpg Pri Para Episode 050 - Watch Pri Para Episode 050 online in high quality.MP4 20150705 160937.391.jpg 12493632 1007165869329722 2378459673040061754 o.jpg 459860.png F95fc99d.jpg 92e3f95e.jpg 595c2c84.jpg 595c2c84.jpg 2029cb61.jpg 1502622 1010807608965548 7627420245073067012 o.jpg Af0c97ba.jpg Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Mikan Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Silky Heart Category:2015 1st Live Collection